Helpless
by GDeNofa
Summary: An unexpected result when the terrorizing Gwoemul becomes tremendously helpless. Based on the 2006 Korean kaiju monster from The Host.
1. Prologue: Small

**Fanfic based on the 2006 movie The Host. (Which I do not own). It follows near the climax of the movie, except the Gwoemul doesn't die. For any fans of the movie, please don't take this too seriously. This was just a silly idea that wouldn't leave my head, and it was written to experiment with third person point of view and for my own odd amusement. XD**

* * *

 _On the ports by the Han River, engulfed in flames, the Gwoemul, desperate for one final effort to survive, flipped its burning, amphibious-fish body, and rolled on the ground towards the river; which was only several yards away._

 _However, the Gwoemul wasn't the only one desperate to overcome its pain._

 _The blonde/dark-haired man narrowed his eyes; determined to retaliate for his daughter's death, one last time. The young father grabbed the end of the pole that he had impaled in its multiple maw, and clung on in a futile attempt to stop the huge beast's frantic trundling. And of course, he was rolled, as well._

 _While this was happening, a little far off, was the man's two siblings, mourning over the loss of their cherished, teenaged niece. They have been observing as soon as their angry brother had went head-to-head with the horrible beast. And the younger sibling went into an anxious run towards the struggle and landed on his stomach, gripping onto the hospital sleeves of his inane but stoic, older brother. Grunting, he pried him off the bleeding Gwoemul._

 _Then, a large, resounding plunge was heard a few seconds later._

 _The two men stood by the rim of the concrete harbor, glaring down at the rippling circle of water that the body of the beast had created as it sunk below the depths of the massive river. It did not resurface nor could any shadowy silhouette of a swimming, immense body be seen._

 _With a softer expression, the younger sibling averted his views from the water and glanced at his grieving, quiet brother, who was staring at the clenched blackish, bloody pole; the only thing he prevented from splashing into the Han River._

* * *

 _Six months later, the terror that the Gwoemul had instilled in the local populace was finally diminishing. There were no signs of the beast since newscast had learned of its struggle and supposing death by the docks. Already, citizens had begun to go on with their composed routines. Some were still a bet weary of going anywhere near the river. But when the mundane life became a regularity, more and more folks began to enjoy the air along the river's water front, before the weather became too chilly for strolling._

 _Therefore, after time had elapsed with no sightings, and the countless attempts of searching and investigating the Han River and the surrounding area had been unsuccessful, the Gwoemul was considered gone and declared very much dead._

 _But unknown to everyone, the Gwoemul was very much alive. How it survived its injuries was quite unexplainable. However, its entire existence was quite unexplainable._

 _The beast had left the river once more to find nourishment. Though, despite all the fire, its odd, olive-green skin had healed, though a bit scarred at places. The beast's cataract eye had been lost from the clawed-out arrow. The holes that the detached trapped fish in its skin had, had closed up. And ironically, the heat from the flames had ruptured and cleared the boils around its left, now eyeless socket._

 _But rather than going back to its routine of hunting and storing people since it was fully mended, the Gwoemul was mentally miserable. For instead of being a terror and terrifyingly large…_

 _…it was now, timid and tremendously small._

 _Somehow, the Agent Yellow affected its mutated body much more than merely causing it to choke up on its own blood and lose its anchored, back fish. The chemicals had gradually reverted its overgrown girth, albeit, not fully. For the Gwoemul was now the size of an average alley cat. And presently, it was acting like one: inside a trashcan, scavenging for scraps._

 _It only came out at the latest of hours; wanting to evade people whom were now, much larger and could cause more damage to it, than ever. The beast avoided going to the Han River; only retrieving to the waters when its dryness became unbearable from the lack of rainfall. Even when it did return, the Gwoemul couldn't stay in the river for as long as it needed to. The water's temperature was dropping, causing its cold-blooded body to not being able to swim as fast as it should. So the creature sensed that the possibilities of being caught, attacked… or eaten by other aquatic predators, were much higher._

 _But it was also and always dangerous to be out of the river, as well. For not all of the civilians believed the Gwoemul to be dead and had kept searching; so the beast kept hiding. At least, its smaller size allowed the amphibious hybrid to keep undetected; creeping under, up, in, or behind anything it could locate. Hiding may have been become easier, but as for its perspective of its forced circumstances…_

* * *

Small… The creature hated being so small. It sort of remembered being smaller when it was much younger, but it couldn't recall that life so much now.

It did remember when it started to feel powerful; when the water began to taste differently. So it thought it would become strong again if it returned to the large waters.

But the taste in the waters went away, and so did that power. It missed that power. So when that power left, so did its confidence. It felt so weak. So insignificant.

Helpless.

The creature halted its movements when it heard a barking animal and resumed its rummaging, only until the loud sound was out of its hearing range. It hated being helpless.

It really did.


	2. Chapter One: Scared

Lying atop a sea-shell and dolphin bedcovers, the eight year old girl was distracted from her nightly, calm ritual of fairy tale reading and sipping her little carton of chocolate milk. She closed her book when that nearby clang happened again. The child got up and peered out her bedroom's windowpane…

Yes, she _definitely_ heard something outside, that time.

Nari quietly crept out of her room, down the wooden stairs and passed the living room, where her mother was lounging in the big chair, watching television. Not wanting to alert herself about breaking bedtime hours, the inquisitive, young girl went to the closet, put on a jacket over her pink pajamas, and slipped into her sneakers. She took the flashlight from the bottom tool drawer in the kitchen. And as quietly as she could, stepped out the backdoor, and slowly tiptoed to the nearby trash cans.

With the small flashlight doing its job, the child spied some kind… err- sort of animal dragging and snapping at a recently torn-up, quail egg carton. Suddenly, despite her quietness, it stopped its desperate chewing and turned it's oddly neckless head around…

Nari's brown eyes widened in panic and so did the unmistakable creature's right eye. It emitted some sort of high-pitched hiss, mixed with a shriek, while swishing a lengthy tail. The young girl stumbled back, falling on her bottom, dropping the still-lit flashlight. Scared, she picked it up and hastily shone it on the scary creature, which made it jump back in the can.

The child, still catching her breath, tilted her head. She had expected the creature to come after her or at least, run off. But… it just stayed where it was; huddled and hissing with its odd, multiple muzzles flaring wildly.

Nari had never seen the River Gwoemul in person because when the first incident happened, she and her mother never left their house till it fell in the river and was thought to have died from its injuries.

However, she knew it was supposed to be bigger than this.

Much, much bigger.

On TV, it was huge: ten feet high, at least. It was much larger than the rhino that her class had seen on their road trip to the zoo! Not to mention, the River Gwoemul was as long as the bus that took them to see said rhino. It really scared her when she saw the news clip footage; it had attacked all those poor people.

But despite all that, seeing it now, so afraid of her, somehow, made her begin to feel less afraid of it. She… kinda felt bad for it, now. It looked like it lost an eye, too.

The young girl's observations deepened as she raised her tiny eyebrows. The creature was _so_ freaky looking. Its webbed-finned hind feet were too short to walk with. Its forefeet looked like mixes of animals; even some of the toes were a weird combo of extra green toes and pink fins…

…Huh?

And it was breathing air with nostrils _and_ gills…

…Huh-what..?

The child truly didn't know if the creature was a fish, a tadpole, a newt, or the combination of the three thought up animals she had just thought up. But whatever this creature was, it wasn't that, anymore. It had scrunched itself in the back of the fallen trash can as if it was trying to blend itself in. It looked petrified.

Nari's worries ebbed away at this sad sight. It wasn't a terrifying River-Gwoemul trying to eat her. It was a terrified animal that was worried SHE would eat it. So that was when Nari started thinking of it as: An animal. A very mixed, but a very scared animal.

So small and so helpless.

* * *

The creature hated those upright things. People? Person? It heard those sounds a lot, so that's what they must be.

At first, it didn't hate people… Not at all… People were very good food. Not too tasty, but they were mouthfuls. Since it had awakened, when it had become powerful, it had always been hungry and people were plentiful. There were more people than fish.

But, even after the creature had caught a lot of people, it _never_ got full. It couldn't eat the bones; its body wouldn't digest them, so it took more energy to regurgitate the bones than hunting. The creature thought that it if caught and saved up on people, it could save some energy and get fat, and rest for a long time.

It never got the chance.

People got brave and started hurting it. The heavy, hard objects made it bleed, the loud bang-sticks made it sting, and the flickering hot lights made it burn. People always wanted it to die. The creature still wasn't sure what death was, but its instincts told it that dying, simply wasn't good.

Now, it's most likely to die because the young person is right in front of it, and that young person won't go away! It was tempted to run away, but the colder air was preventing the creature from swift movements, and it didn't want to risk getting burned. People are always connected to the flickering hot lights.

Always.

And the young person was holding a bright light, too.

The creature's smaller stature had made it learn that avoidance meant survival. However, the young person still wasn't leaving, so both its body and mind was at a loss at what to do.

It thought it felt helpless before, but now, being trapped in the silver circle and the young person had begun to creep closer, the creature had felt nothing short of feeling completely invulnerable and utterly scared.


	3. Chapter Two: Confused

Nari was crawling on her pajama-covered knees. She wanted to get closer without scaring the creature even more than it already was. She really wasn't sure why, but she just felt like getting a closer look. It was becoming more frightened, so the child stopped scooting until she was about two feet away. She also turned off the flashlight and placed it on the grass, which seemed to make the creature stop hissing.

The porch light of the house wasn't as good as the flashlight, but it was better than nothing. In spite of being closer, the young girl still couldn't figure out what the heck the creature exactly was. She could make out that it had three, oddly looking limbs and lots of fins, but it still was confusing; as if the creature couldn't make up its mind what it wanted to be, and just decided to be a bunch of animals as one animal. Nari absently scratched her black scalp.

Very confusing.

She did notice the creature's snake-like tongue was half as long as it's lengthy, finned, snaky tail.

Was it part snake, too? Is that why it hissed?

What made the child wonder of the tongue's length, was for it had slipped out, tasting the air. Nari watched the weird appendage wiggling intensively, and she observed that the fear of the creature seemed to be overcoming with curiosity.

Or more precisely, thirst?

Nari noticed its tongue seemed to be directing to her dropped, little carton of chocolate milk that she had vaguely decided to tag along; during her secret nightly visit to the backyard to find the giant River Gwoemul… that wasn't a giant River Gwoemul… previously chewing on an empty egg carton… like a starved puppy.

She knew for certain, it didn't have any puppy in it. No floppy ears… or ears.

The child wanted to make sure the creature was looking at her drink, so she picked it up and slowly moved it side to side; causing the milk to swish around, gaining more attention from the creature. She couldn't help but smile a bit when its head moved in sync with her hand; the tongue still moving forward like it wanted to reach the carton.

Nari's dimpled smile widened as she carefully lowered her arm and straightened it in the creature's direction.

* * *

The creature was so confused, but was so thirsty. Its skin felt itchy. It had been awhile since it had reached the big waters. It's much smaller girth took a lot more time to reach the waters, and it was hard avoiding people; even in the dark.

People had always yelled at it. Hurt it. Threw those burning lights at it. However, this young person… was doing none of those things.

Needless to say, the creature was totally confused.

Its stomach was rumbling. It was very hungry, too. There was hardly anything eatable in the silver circles that it was formerly searching, and it felt its body getting lighter. The creature wasn't moving agile as it wanted to, which alarmed it; the young person might catch it.

But the scent of liquid nourishment began to push through the creatures mind; pushing its instincts of avoidance aside. It really was thirsty. And the tiny square that the young person was holding, smelled really interesting.

Slowly, the creature cautiously moved its finned-toed and webbed forelimbs forward. Its tongue was motivated by the tiny square while its one, amber eye steadied on the young person. She was relaxed. The creature didn't know why it could sense that the young person was female or why she was relaxed, but nonetheless, that emotion did help its own feel a little less wary.

…Just a bit, though. The creature didn't want to get hurt again.

Before it knew it, it had left its temporary silver cave, and was positioned right in front of the young person. It could just reach the tiny square. The young person held the creature's objective closer to its muzzles.

But there was a problem… It didn't know how to drink from it. Normally, when it wasn't so helpless, it would have just shoved anything inside its maw, then crunch, munch, and spit out the inedible parts; like those little, fizzy cylinders…

It really hated those useless, bitter things.

The creature really wanted to drink. Despite time, its throat still hurt from that sharp, gray stick. Drinking would be soothing. But even if its multiple maws were separated, the tiny square didn't look compatible.

It was still too helpless to drink on its… own..?

...Now, the creature's total confusion had just become infinite.


	4. Chapter Three: Good

Nari had noticed that the perplexed creature couldn't drink from the chocolate milk carton like she could. So she was raising it above the creature's head and slowly tilting it downwards. A couple of drops began to dribble, and the creature, now understanding what she was doing, appeared to get very excited.

But suddenly, it jerked itself backwards; letting its precious prize dissolve into the earth, while it seemed to watch with regret. Nari couldn't understand.

Why was the creature afraid of chocolate milk?

Was the fish-tadpole-newt-plus snake-animal, lactose intolerant?

It looked like the creature wanted it, so why not drink it? It wasn't making any sense.

Then again, _none_ of this was making any sense.

Then, the young girl saw the fear rising within the creature, again. Maybe something really bad happened to it while it drank? Nari nodded to herself with that theory.

Yup, that made much more sense!

She took the carton to her mouth and took tiny sips. She hoped to prove to the creature that nothing bad would happen to it if it drinks. The creature watched her with its single eye with cautious, curious intensity. She licked her lips and smiled to the creature, holding the milk carton just in front of it.

And with a motion that was quite wary but eager, it dipped the tip of its tongue inside the carton, and quickly slipped it back into its mouth.

* * *

The creature swiveled its tongue all inside its maw until the droplet was absorbed...

It was the best thing it ever tasted!

Much better than that oddly bitter rainwater that smelly person gave it. It only drank that because running made it feel dry. That's why it was so hesitated to drink: that bitter rainwater made the flickering hot lights burn it faster.

But the young person before it, just drank some of this sweet water, and she wasn't covered in the burning lights. And the creature just tasted it and it was also fine. And since the taste was very good, its instincts told it that something that good, can't be bad!

It was too tasty not to be good!

The creature craned its head back and with an excitable, gurgled hiss, peeled opened its multiple muzzles. Within moments, the young person slanted the tiny square towards its awaiting maw, and the sweet water was slowly poured and the creature began to swallow zealously.

The sweet water was better than what the creature had anticipated. Not only was the brown liquid delicious, but it was silkier and slightly thicker; the texture was so different than water. The creature's dry and cracked throat relished in gulping the soothing liquid.

And it made its empty stomach feel a little less empty. So this sweet, smooth water must be food, too!

The creature continued to drink as its forefeet were swaying it, nonstop. It couldn't help it. It was just so excited with filling its belly. It wished it would hold still as it didn't want to miss any of the water-food.

Just then, the creature felt a presence on its oblong, ridged back. Its right eye flicked to see the free hand of the young person that was giving it the water-food. This puzzled the creature, because usually when people touched it, pain came shortly after.

But, there was no pain. Only touch. Touch that felt… assuring?

Confusion quickly turned into contentment as the creature's wish of staying still came to be; once the hand began to move in a gentle, repetitive motion.

Now the creature felt even better! The young person was making everything better!

Its eyelids hazily slid closed as it began to emit a gurgled rumble, while it involuntarily leaned forward; still ingesting the sweet water-food.

The creature ignored its previous survival instincts. It didn't need to focus on the bad, anymore.

All it cared about now, was that it was good to be cared for.


	5. Chapter Four: Content

Nari watched the olive-colored creature relaxing it's forelimbs atop her crossed legs and ankles. Her hand was resting on its oblong shaped back; the petting seemed to have helped it settle down. So she started stroking its off-white chin and underbelly.

The child frowned a bit; its body felt like it didn't eat for a while. It also felt quite cold, but not like an ice cube. She expected the creature's skin to be moist since it was a River-Gwoemul… um- was.

Maybe it needed more water, and that's why it felt dry and was so thirsty?

The young girl continued to watch it drink and her pouted frown pulled into her dimpled smile; it looked _very_ content.

And the way the creature was half across her lap, slowly swaying its tail and the sounds it made, it kind of reminded her of one of those ugly-cute, hairless cats.

A very mixed, fish-tadpole-newt-plus snake, ugly-cute, kinda cat.

The young girl decided to stop piecing together what this creature resembled and decided to give it, its own name. Naming it was better than eventually winding up with dozens of thoughts, consisting dozens of random animals.

Nari pondered but only briefly. She blinked once and nodded to herself. She knew the perfect name for it. The creature understood her actions so easily. It was clever, like him.

The child decided on the name: Min. She looked down at the creature as its tail curled and tugged at her elbow downwards; an encouragement to tilt the milk carton further so the flow was better. Nari grinned.

Yup! Min was the perfect choice!

Even though, it appeared that time had stopped with the newfound discovery of a former River-Gwoemul by the name of Min, Nari glimpsed at her little mermaid watch and realized she had only been in the backyard for less than ten minutes.

However, as small as Min was, his appetite didn't shrink (and since Min was now Min, Nari felt weird to think of him as an 'it' anymore).

The young girl noticed the weight of the carton feeling lighter, which meant she was almost out of chocolate milk. She knew Min wasn't full, for his head was still upwards with his mouth wide; still taking in the last drops. She knew he would want more and would gladly get him some, but he also still appeared to be quite contented where they were. The child didn't wish to be rude, so she really didn't want to move.

But surprisingly, an unknown strength really wanted her moved. And before the she knew it, their quiet contentment was dropped; along with the milk carton as Nari was swiftly pulled to her feet.


	6. Chapter Five: Concerned

Hana's elders had told her that being a single parent would heighten her maternal protectiveness. At times, she felt maybe those instincts were getting a bit exaggerated over the smallest of things.

For one incident, she felt the presence of a towering stranger, ready to whisk her helpless daughter away… then seeing the threat's shadow was a street lamp. Then, there was that 'your daughter's skinned elbow doesn't need stitches,' comment from the school nurse.

However, no matter the size of her anxieties, the young mother's feared exaggerations could have not come at a better time.

After her program was over, Hana had climbed up the stairs to tuck her child in for the night and was highly startled when Nari wasn't in her bedroom. And when she eventually found her…

…the young mother felt her beating heart could rival the engine of a high-speed train.

Hana hurriedly took her daughter's left arm, sprinted briefly, spun the young girl around to face her and held onto both her arms and looked her over. Not overly tight, but her grip was enough to enforce the gravity of this situation…

Nari was touching the GWOEMUL! Or… Hana thought it was as she furrowed her eyebrows.

Why the hell did it shrink? Did the virus shrink it? Would Nari become china doll size?!

Hana quickly corrected herself when she recalled that the virus was a scapegoat from the government.

Then… was this thing: another one?!

Hana gasped and hoped it didn't lay eggs! Did it put any offspring in her daughter?! Did this one shoot fire beams-?!

Oh, wait. Those are other monsters that were fictional.

But this one, was right in front of her and very much real. Regardless of the size, it looked unerringly like the one in the broadcasts. Its abnormal left eye socket and limb anomalies would be hard to replicate exactly-

The woman shook her head. That didn't matter! Nari is what matters! She had to take her daughter inside and call someone to take this _thing_ away.

Hana let go of Nari, only to grab her small right hand and began to rush her along. As she moved, the woman felt weight on her arm. She glanced over her shoulder to find her child trying to stand still while shaking her head curtly.

The young mother sighed roughly. She was concerned for her gentle daughter. They didn't have time for this! This damn thing wasn't a thirsty poodle! It was dangerous! The videos proved that!

But… why isn't it acting violent? Is it biding its time?

Hana abruptly pushed a few loose, ebony hair-strands behind her ear from her little ponytail, and went to pulling Nari's arm with all the motherly force she could allow… and it felt like she was pulling a cart of melons!

When did her child's strength become a rock?! Why isn't the Gwoemul attacking?!

 _What the hell_ was in that CHOCOLATE MILK?!

The frazzled woman decided to put those questions on ice and just make sure Nari would be safe. She stopped trying to pull her stubborn daughter and pulled off her left boot.

If her daughter wouldn't leave, the Gwoemul would!

She decided to throw what all she was worth, but was diverted by Nari jumping in place. Hana jumped, as well, but sideways; past her waving daughter and stood firmly in front of the Gwoemul, which was about five yards away.

Hana observed that the scary, ugly thing was too concerned with licking the fallen milk carton to see her action coming. She motioned an affirmative nod; perfect.

The resolute, young mother sucked in a sharp breath, and like one of favorite baseball pitchers, threw back her arm and aimed. One direct hit should stun the stunted thing enough to make it-

"Umma, NO! Please, don't hurt Min!"


	7. Chapter Six: Relief

Nari watched her mother's brown boot being released to the ground. Its descent seemed to be in slow-motion, and the only resonated sound in the backyard was when it crunched the grass from impact.

The agape face of the woman could have not become any more surprised. Not even when she first saw Min. This really stumped Nari.

What did she do?

Was Umma upset because of the creature's name? She didn't know what else she did that was so-

"N-N-Nari..?" whispered her mother's voice in a stutter.

The young girl blinked several times before the revelation hit her like a ton of Legos. She was so motivated on protecting Min, she didn't realize what she truly did…

…or said.

The child's brown eyes welled up. Her mother knelt down, fiddling with Nari's long, black hair over her small shoulders, waiting anxiously.

Nari's lips trembled into a small smile. "…Umma?"

The young mother's eyes shimmered like lakes as she clasped Nari to her blouse. Nari returned the embrace just as tight, thanks to the power of her nightly, chocolatey calcium. The child could feel her mother's strong heart beating against her own while sniffling into her lean shoulder. Both their joyous sobs were resounding with welcoming relief.

Nari hadn't spoken in over two years.

And boy, did Nari miss talking. She wasn't able to before, but now she could! She just said Umma and Min…

She heard a whimpered gurgle.

Oh… right! Min!

After wiping her eyes with her PJ sleeve, the young girl untangled herself from her adoring mother, and turned her head towards the briefly overlooked creature.

It appeared that Min had finished off what little milk droplets he could salvage in the small carton, and his long tongue had poked a hole through it. Now, the creature was trapped with dragging the cardboard container along.

Min's amber eye was darting around for Nari. She could almost literally hear him asking for help. The child looked back to her mother, biting her bottom lip.

"Umma? Can I..?"

"…Yes, Nari," was the delayed, yet soft reply of the young mother, as she cleared the dampness from the corners of her eyes with her fingers. "But, do be _very_ careful, though."

Feeling Umma's protective gaze, Nari walked up to the distressed creature, bent down and stroked his back while she relieved him from the mean, bullying, milk container.

"For a Gwoemul, it seems so helpless," mentioned the observing woman, after she replaced her missing boot. She slowly stepped closer, watching their placid interaction. Her thin eyebrows arched inquisitively.

"It… likes you, Nari?"

Nari nodded keenly. Yup! And she liked Min, too!

Umma was pushing her pretty hair behind her ear, again. Nari knew what that meant…

Umma was debating…

The young girl picked Min up in little cradled arms; the woman didn't even have time to react. She just watched in silent bewilderment at the docile creature.

After she made sure Min was secure and her mother was calm, the relieved child smiled hopefully as she raised her eyes to meet with her mother's, and bit her bottom lip.

Why not? It worked before…

"Umma? Can I..?"


	8. Chapter Seven: Confident

Hana stood by the kitchen sink, sponging a dinner dish clean. It had been a couple months since that startling find behind her house. Luckily, their home was in the center of their front and back yard, and it had a lot of ground. So there were no close neighbors to report anything and make her and her daughter lose privacy.

The young mother was slowly circling the porcelain plate; her mind pondering about that evening…

Why did she say yes to Nari with wanting to keep the Gwoemul as a companion? It surely did not resemble the family rabbit she had during her childhood.

Then, Hana nodded to herself. No need for hair-tucking her ear. She was rhetorically rationalizing.

When she first saw the Gwoemul, all the woman could see was an ugly, abnormal, beast that had terrorized anyone in its path, and she panicked for the sheer safety of her child… and herself.

But thanks to her placid yet determined daughter, Hana was able to see what it had become. Albeit, it still was a bit unpleasant to look at, and far from being a fluffy bunny; the Gwoemul was very much, timid as one.

And because of Nari showing that nurture can surpass nature, the woman's worried concerns about that decision was deducted through motherly, careful eyes, and time revealed it was the right choice.

However, a small, bunnyish Gwoemul was only part of the reason for her decision. Yes, little Min was starving and helpless, but it was his helplessness that helped Nari regain her voice.

Hana's lips slowly turned upwards. Not just from considering the non-gender creature as 'him', but also for her confidence of her judgment with letting little Min stay.

Min…

The woman gazed at her wedding band. Oh, how she missed that grand man; such a dedicated and heroic husband. He had surrendered his well-being. And ever since that hurtful loss, Hana kept the promise she had devoted to herself and her belated spouse…

Keeping their baby girl safe.

Nari was with him during that horrible, unforgettable afternoon; getting ice-cream. The selfless, young father had pushed his daughter out of the way from a speeding, traffic-violating motorcyclist, when the beloved pair were waiting to cross the street.

Hana sighed sorrowfully. She wasn't there when it happened, but their daughter had witnessed everything… That must have been so much for a six year old girl to take in. She couldn't help her Abba.

Nari lost him and her voice, that day.

Min was an expert on stock exchange and that devoted, tender man had saved enough for her and their child to be comfortable for the rest of their days. So with those blessed funds, Hana tried everything and anything she could to help her distraught daughter open up, but nothing made any progress.

And even when the young girl's spirits were lifting, her voice never did. The counselors said Nari was feeling regret and it would take time for her to heal.

However, after two years of waiting; not a sentence or a word. Even her cries and laughter were muffled in never ending silence.

Then, out of nowhere, little Min showed up. That bumpy-skinned, scary thing-

No.

…That _wonderful_ , silly creature.

Saving him proved to Nari of her helpfulness; mending her baby girl's broken subconscious.

…And allowing the young mother to finally _hear_ 'Umma,' again.

Hana was awoken from her reverie from the bellowing sound behind her. The woman placed the overly shiny and squeaky plate in the metal disk-rack, and peeped over her shoulder.

Nari was sitting in the kitchen chair with little Min squatted between her saddle shoes. The child was feeding him slivers of sliced tuna, in which he was greedily yet gently taking from her hand. Hana smiled again.

They really bonded, didn't they?

Nari giggled after the creature burped again, licking her fingers for more. The woman rolled her eyes.

For a second time, Hana's rhetorical question was just answered.

She went back to washing the final dish, shaking her head in amusement. As her eyes squinted for a spot in the crowded dish-rack to rest the cleaned, damp plate, the woman paused…

She wondered if all that eating would make little Min… not so _little_ , anymore?

What would she do if he suddenly went back to being a giant Gwoemul again? Would Nari be safe-?

Hana's thoughts were overcome from adorable laughter and playful scolding.

"Silly Min! I've told you, you can't eat fish sideways! Here, let me break it up for you… There! Isn't that better? Aww, such a gentle Min… No, dinner first… then, I'll scratch behind your gills…"

The young mother's heart fluttered at the sound of her baby girl's endearing voice and sweet giggles.

Once again, no debating, hair-stroking behind the ear. The confident woman knew what she would do…

Move to a beach house on a remote island, so huge Min can paddle in the ocean, while Nari builds sandcastles.

Hana chortled, after squeezing the last plate behind a rice bowl in the full dish-rack to dry.

There, problem solved.


	9. Chapter Eight: Happy

Nari was thrilled that Umma liked Min.

In the beginning, her mother never left her alone with him. Whenever the creature was in her presence, Umma's pretty, dark eyes would stare, unwavering in his direction.

At times, the young girl was worried that the woman was going to cook him in the frying pan!

Eventually, she began to see her mother's shoulders relax more and more in Min's company; especially after the tricks she had taught him.

Min was very smart and he learned very fast. Like, learning to come to his name, and guessing which closed hand held the piece of chicken.

The child grinned happily to herself. Those tricks must've made Umma like him and let him stay!

Near bedtime, she asked her mother again, why she liked Min and let him live with them. Was it because of the great tricks?

Smiling, Umma shook her head, causing Nari to tilt hers.

It wasn't?

She asked if it was because Min was helpless.

The woman's smile went wider and replied the same answer as always…

"Because Min is helping you."

Nari always pouted her bottom lip at that, which made Umma laugh. She didn't mind; she loved seeing her mother happy. But…

…how the heck was Min helping her?

SHE was the one, taking care of Min. He didn't cut up her food or rub her tummy after she ate. The child shrugged her shoulders to herself and kissed her mother goodnight.

Sometimes, Umma was more puzzling than what Min was supposed to be!

The young girl reached Min's room and looked in. He wasn't in there. She figured he'd be swimming or hanging. Her mother had converted the spare guestroom sort of like a play area for the creature. The floor was tile and the room was empty, except for a little, family pool in the center, and several large, floatable toys that the creature could interact with… without swallowing.

Umma had bought the pool after she had found him playing in the toilet again, once he was well aware that his girth wouldn't allow him to go exploring its tiny drain. At least, she didn't need to ask Nari to go get the plunger, that time.

The child grimaced and stuck out her tongue.

That was really gross, but really funny.

But, it was so cool to have a pool in the house! Nari wished her classmates could watch Min swim, but Umma said no one was to know about him or he would be taken away. The young girl fully agreed and crossed her heart.

Nari beamed. Umma must really like him!

Min must be part sea-monkey, which of course, didn't come as a shock with another animal added to the child's menagerie make-up for the creature. He would use his flexible tail on the monkey bars that were installed above the pool. It was so that Min could cling or swing along the metal play gym, and also to clamber in, out, or just plop in the water, whenever he wanted.

Umma told Nari that giving Min the monkey bars was a smart idea, and she took after her Abba…

That made the proud child's heart soar.

Nari went up the wooden stairways and was about to call out, till she heard flushing. She saw the missing creature jumping off of something and coming out of the bathroom. The young girl's dimpled smile widened.

Her mother praised her nonstop for teaching Min what… _that_ was actually for.

Nari called out his name and he walked through the wooden-floored hall, towards her.

However, walking was an understatement.

Min could only waddle. She was amazed how he could still get around so well with being so… well, _round_.

But frogs were plump and hopped along just fine, so maybe Min was part-

Nari stopped herself right there; her mental list was really running out of color pencils.

And wow, did Min become happy when it came to food. He was a very eager eater, and had several feedings a day.

The creature only ate raw or baked fish, boiled eggs, and cooked meat. Umma said fried foods would turn him into a beach-ball.

Nari couldn't help but giggle at the silly image of an inflated Min paddling around the pool's surface in tiny circles.

Bones weren't good for him, so the young girl took them out and her mother double-checked, also. Regardless of having teeth, he hardly chewed, so they didn't want him to choke.

Nari was so happy; Umma was becoming just as worried for him as she was.

Still giggling from her previous thought about Min becoming a pool toy, the child shook the little carton of chocolate milk, and the chubby creature quickly shuffled behind her, as she led him in the bedroom for his refreshing treat.


	10. Chapter Nine: Clever

Min had slunk onto the pink semi-soft ground of the teal-colored resting den, after the tiny square was empty of the milk.

The creature knew its name and what the sweet water-food was called, because its Nari always made those sounds.

Min also knew that the young person was called Nari, because Umma called her Nari.

And it knew the parent person was Umma, because its Nari called her Umma.

Min was learning it was very clever… and very sleepy. But, it couldn't sleep just yet.

Umma peered into their resting den's entrance and observed its Nari resting in her very soft nest and then, towards the creature, lying on the semi-soft ground; its eyelids closed.

When Umma closed the flat wood over the entrance, Min opened its eye and saw its Nari peek an eye open, as well. Min got on its webbed and finned forefeet, and began to move.

When Umma glanced in once more, the creature was resting on its wide stomach and both its and its Nari's eye were closed.

Min was in the same exact position as it was. The only difference was that it was a foot closer to the very soft nest.

It heard Umma emit some light huffing noises and closed the entrance. Then, a couple moments later, she moved the flat wood again and looked in; seeing the same scene, except Min's resting spot had moved about another twelve inches, and she reclosed the entrance.

And this was repeated over and over. The creature couldn't count or count time, so it didn't know how long this went on. But when Umma gave the impression that the cycle had ultimately stopped, she quickly stepped into the resting's den's entrance…

…and viewed Min sitting half up, limbs outstretched, with its Nari leaning half way over the side of her nest, reaching for the creature.

When they saw Umma, they both hastily went into their original sleeping postures. The creature, lying closely beside the very soft nest, cracked its half-lidded, amber eye…

Did Umma know it had moved? It remembered this night cycle happening before.

Umma made that same huffing sound, and walked up to it and its Nari. Its Nari yawned and so did Min; in hopes their resting ruse was still a ruse.

Umma shook her head and the creature dropped its own. It knew shaking of the head meant: no. It really wanted to sleep in the very soft nest again and it really didn't like that 'no' motion.

Suddenly, Min felt its amphibious-mixed body being lifted. And with a short grunt, Umma placed it on top of its desired destination.

The creature softly rumbled while closing its eye and curling its tail as Umma's hand stroked its withers.

In the beginning, Min felt uneasy around Umma, for she relentlessly stared at it as if she was going to pounce and eat it.

At one point, it almost doubted Umma had eyelids!

But her scent and appearance told the creature that its Nari was her offspring, so that must have meant she is good, too. The creature gradually realized its senses were correct.

Min liked Umma, now. She could recognize its gurgled rumbles and hisses, and tail movements as either pleased or displeased. She was almost as clever as its Nari.

Almost.

Its Nari knew everything it liked. But, Umma was learning.

Umma and its Nari exchanged some soft sounds to each other, and after her closed mouth touched its Nari's cheek, she left to go rest in her own resting den.

Its Nari lifted up the warming nest-cover and the creature slipped next to her torso, and allowed its heavy weight to sink in the very soft nest.

And before she placed the nest-cover wholly over the creature, its Nari emitted and performed the familiar sequence…

"Good Night, Min."

She then, nudged her closed mouth on the top of the creature's tepid, hydrated skin, and covered them both.

Min didn't know why those sounds and head touch always made it enjoy its comfortable, long rest, much better, however, this did not surprise the creature in the slightest.

Its clever Nari always made everything better.

Always.


	11. Epilogue: Safe

Safe… The creature liked being so safe. It remembered when it was constantly in danger of dying, but it rather not recall that life and did not need to think about it.

It still remembered when it used to be powerful; people feared it would hurt them.

Then, the creature lost that power and it feared people would hurt it.

Eventually, the creature had found the young person and her parent person, so it no longer missed that power.

But if that power ever came back, it would _never_ hurt them.

They keep the hurt away. They keep the hunger away.

The young person keeps the seclusion away.

In the very soft nest, the nourished, drowsy creature was awoken by the outside wind of the freezing sky-ice. It resounded a rumbled sigh. It felt so full. So warm.

Safe.

It stretched as an incentive; wriggling until it was lounging bloated belly up. The creature knew resting on its back made it very vulnerable. But now, it didn't mind being so helpless…

"Okay, Min. One more tummy rub."

 _He_ really didn't.


End file.
